


Ice Queen and a Freak

by NinaVale



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Organized Crime, PTSD, People Trafficking, Romance, abuse mention, creepy dolls(they are only mentioned but I know some people are afraid), description of fire, old fashioned circus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaVale/pseuds/NinaVale
Summary: Winter did not plan on attending the event called Circus Salem, but when her sister was forced to accept the invitation from a rich young man she went along. She expected many things, mostly to be bored and and not amused...what she did not expect was to find the man she had been looking for, for years as a freak in the side-show.Cross-posted on ff.net





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another impossible AU(because why not) no one asked for, but I came up with anyway because I listen too Gothic music too much. For the inspiration and sort of a soundtrack at least for the first chapter and a half, check out Nox Arcana's album Carnival of the Lost Souls.
> 
> Disclimer: I don't own RWBY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another impossible AU(because why not) no one asked for, but I came up with anyway because I listen too Gothic music too much. For the inspiration and sort of a soundtrack at least for the first chapter and a half, check out Nox Arcana's album Carnival of the Lost Souls.
> 
> Disclimer: I don't own RWBY.

Winter was astounded when Gilderoy Marigold-one of the sons of her father's multiple business partners- has asked her to Circus Salem for a 'show'. She at first refused, she didn't want anything to do with her father's business. She has chosen life for herself in the military, and anyway she was too busy for silly things like a circus. However, her mind has changed when she received a message from her younger sister-Weiss. It turned out that Weiss had met Henry Marigold, younger brother of the man in question. According to her, she was so shocked by the boy appearance- especially as she had some friends with her- that she'd panicked and agreed; and now was too afraid to cancel. She got too tangled up. Winter suggested that Weiss turned to her teammates and friends for help, but Weiss would not hear of it. She'd said that she didn't want to get her friends involved in that for many reasons. Winter suspected that a lot of it was Weiss's pride. She did not want to appear weak...and Winter could understand that very well. If she had found herself in a similar situation, especially when she was younger she would have reacted the same. So out of sisterly love and loyalty, she offered she will chaperon the outing, and accepted the invitation of the elder Marigold brother.

"Now, dear Winter," said the man, as they walked down the street "normally I would not attend such an event but this carnival is apparently something different. The man who sold me the tickets had said this will be something extraordinary, something that will take us back in time to the days before The Great War" he explained "and the tickets were rather expensive too, so there must be something in it"

Winter only smiled politely and gave him a nod. She herself, did not share his sentiment in the slightest, quite the opposite. The words  _time before the Great War_  sparked more fear in her than curiosity. She knew that the good old days-as some people would call it-were in fact horrible. Slavery was legal, the medicine wasn't as great and people could wind up in mental institutions for really minor things; especially women. It was very easy back then for influential husbands to get rid of their wives that way, and the treatments inmates were subjected too were monstrous! Lobotomy, shock therapy. From a modern perspective, it was inhumane! But she suspected that men like Gilderoy and Henry or her father would like to live in such times. They would be even more privileged and wield more control over lives of their employees and households. She spared a glance at her sister, who was walking with Henry by their side. Her face was a mask of politeness and interest. She seemed to be listening intently to what Gilderoy was saying, but Winter knew better than that. They were sisters after all and had been brought up in exactly the same manner. She knew where to look and she could tell her little sister was just as put-off as she was.

"Oh, we are here" her musings were interrupted by Henry. She turned her head. Indeed, they were at the tall metal gates, with a sign in dark obsidian spelling out  _Circus Salem_ in a fancy Gothic font. Winter raised her eyebrow and out of the corner of her eye she saw Weiss wrinkle her nose. Henry and Gilderoy however smiled, and lead them through. They found themselves in an aisle of different stalls with games and food, that really did vintage. In the distance, there was also a merry-go-round and a Ferris Wheel. The centre of the fair, however, was a huge strapped marquee, with little lights around the top, on each side, there were other stalls undoubtedly with some side-shows if Winter's limited knowledge of carnivals was right.

"There is still some time till the show starts," said Gilderoy, looking at his scroll "let us look around. I would like to find out what ordinary people find so funny about the circus"

"And if what they have to offer is worth the money" added Henry, with slight laughter. Winter fought off the urge to grimace. This was why she hated the circles her father moved in! They valued money before all else but at the same time treated it as if it was worth nothing to them and made fun of regular people. Plebs as her father- and she shamefully had to admit herself at some point in her childhood- called them. She shook off such thoughts, letting her partner lead her ahead, with Weiss and Henry in tow. They passed several small shows like people doing fencing, a puppet show, some bisque dolls that moved and laughed. The latter caused Winter to shiver. It was creepy! The lifeless eyes and jaws moving on some ancient mechanism, to form words! It was out of a horror movie! These things were threatening to come to life!

"Let's get out of here," said Weiss, equally disturbed "those dolls are kind of creepy"

"I agree" nodded Henry "maybe we should check out the Freaks. I wonder what kind of oddities they put in there!"

Winter furrowed her brow, feeling disgusted. Oddities! Freaks! She liked this event less and less with each passing minute! Alright some of those freaks could've come with this show willingly-or at least she hoped so- but it still was disgusting. To show people who could not help the way they looked, and have others ogle and laugh at them! But it was also incredibly sad, that those people would agree to it because they had nowhere else to go...because their own communities and even families-if they lived-did not want them!

"Is everything alright, Winter, dear?" asked Gilderoy, and she felt a twitch of annoyance. Dear? Dear? She was not his  _dear_  and certainly not in that tone! But she was a military woman and a Schnee and she had too much pride and self-respect to let this man affect her in that way! At least outwardly.

"Yes, thank you" she replied with an even, perfectly polite tone. He seemed to have bought it because he smiled, in a way she supposed was charming for some women, and they set off again.  _The Freak Show_  was just as she'd expected it to be. People with deformities or strange marks. The usual, according to her research. And they all looked positively miserable, she dared even say scared. They did not show it and to a random observer they seemed alright but she was a huntress and a soldier in the best military in the world.  _She_  could read people better than that, and this aroused her suspicion. She might have found some aspects of this carnival creepy or disturbing, but this was something else entirely!

"Hey, you! Turn!" her attention was suddenly caught by a loud demanding voice. She turned around and saw a young man she'd recognised from her father's parties standing in front of a barred cart "I paid a great deal of money for this show!"

She took a deep breath to calm her budding anger. She hated those words more than anything else. They reminded her all too much of her father's abuse and anger. He would come home after something like that, where he had been denied something or something went not the way he'd wished and he would take it out on her or mother! And later Weiss! Just because he didn't get what he wanted instantly! She shook her head.

"Come on," said Henry "let's see what is this guy all about and what is in that cage"

Winter felt another stab of anger and clenched her free fist, the one that was not by Gilderoy's side. Those were people! Disabled, maybe deformed but they were  _people_! She took a deep breath again, reminding herself that compromising military by punching a spoiled rich manchild was not worth it. She followed after everyone else, and they stopped before the cage. There was a tag on it, on the side saying  _ **Bad Luck Charm-Crow Shapeshifter**_

Well, that explained what this person was doing here. She lifted her eyes from the label and felt her heart stop.

'That's impossible' she thought

In the cage, there was a man. He was dressed in a grey shirt, black pants and a red cape. She could not see his face well as he was well-hidden in shadows. She could only make out his spiky hair, that looked very much like a bird. There was only one person that she knew of, that looked like this. Qrow Branwen, a Vaelian Huntsman working for Professor Ozpin, and a man she had been looking for, for past couple of years. The fact that he was a crow shapeshifter should have told her that in the first place, but in her defence she did not expect to meet him here and she had been focused more on circus itself and on her unpleasant company. Now, however, all these thoughts had been blown away, gone and replaced with utter shock. For a good while, she could just stand there and stare. She had found Qrow Branwen, after all this time, after everyone had given him up for dead...and it was by complete and utter accident! She made an instinctive step forward, not really knowing why or what she would say to him in front of all these people, but before she could do or say  _anything_  she was stopped by an arrival of a man in white coat and black bowler hat. Another wave of shock hit her. This was Roman Torchwick! Vale's elusive criminal mastermind! He had been quiet for some years now, many thought he had left Vale for good or was dead! Well, it turned out he'd decided to work for a creepy carnival. But his presence once again brought forward the previous mistrust and suspiciousness or rather confirmed them. If this man ran this place or worked here and if they had a missing huntsman then there was something wrong with this circus. She remembered that Qrow disappeared while looking into case of possible people smuggling. These people had to be involved with that. Her mind at once went into military mode. She was a special operative, she should be paying attention now. She stepped back and fixed her eyes on Torchwick.

"What is going on here?" he asked, looking at the young man who had been yelling before.

"The bloody freak won't turn!" explained the man pointing at the cage

"Ah, I see," said Roman "well, my deep apologies sir, but the thing is we have timetables for our shows and exhibitions. If you look closely there is a sign there" he pointed at a wooden board to the right "it shows you when each of the freaks will perform. Birdie here has a show every half-an-hour, but right now he's on hold because we're gonna use him in our main show today"

The young man pouted, clearly displeased but said nothing

"Well, I hope that the main show is worth it," he said "and I do expect to see him turn there, or I will be suing"

And with that, he spun on his heel and walked away, but Winter barely paid attention to him.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen" said Roman, clapping his gloved hands as his cane swung on his elbow "there is nothing more to see here, the show will begin in twenty minutes, until then please check out our other attractions, or if you like you can already claim the best places in the marquee"

"Come on, darling," said Gilderoy, taking her arm "let's go"

She nodded her head and let him lead her away as Henry took Weiss, but not before she turned her head for one more glance at Qrow. He wasn't looking at her, his head was still dipped down, and he was facing her with his back.

'I'll get you out of here' she promised silently 'just hang in there for a while, and I will get you out'

But for that, she knew she needed help. There were after all others, not just Qrow and she wanted to get those responsible too. There was much more at stake here, if they apprehended whoever ran this place there was a possibility of solving a major international case. But she also knew she had to act fast, she didn't know how long the circus would be in town after all. With business practices such as dealing with people trafficking and keeping said people in cages they certainly wouldn't be staying in big cities with strong law enforcement for too long.

"Mr Marigold" she spoke up, putting her hand on Gilderoy's arm and pushing it away "I'm sorry but I must leave you for a moment. I have...private business to attend to"

"Of course, My dear," he said "we will be waiting for you in the marquee"

She sent him a fake smile, before turning around and quickly departing from them. She wandered around the circus grounds for quite a while, looking for a quiet place where she could call General Ironwood without attracting attention but at long last, she found it, in a corner near the trees. She looked around for one last time and satisfied with no one being near she dialled the number.

"Schnee?" spoke the surprised voice on the other side

"General" she greeted "I am sorry for calling you at an inappropriate time"

"It's quite alright" he assured her "I'm not as busy, I was just surprised because I thought it is your day off"

"Yes, but this is very important," she said "I've...I've found Qrow Branwen, sir"

There was a long silence on the other side and she could almost picture the shock on her superior's face.

"Are you sure?" he asked after a while, his voice low and serious.

"Yes" she nodded "I'm positive"

With that, she told him everything, how she and her sister ended up going to the new circus, and how there were people in cages and Qrow amongst them, as well as about her suspicions.

"I know this is a sudden request," she said "but we do not have much time, sir. These kinds of travelling groups never stay for more than few days, and since they have come to a major kingdom they might want to escape even tomorrow, and if they escape then we might never catch them again. Not to mention, sir you know how much Qrow Branwen's case means to me...what finding him means to his family. I would hate to have to tell these girls that we found him only to lose him again"

The General sighed, she knew he considered her determination to find Qrow borderline obsession, and worried she was letting it get to her.

"Please, sir," she implored "I know this is a short notice, I know we are not fully prepared, but we really do not have time. I-"

"Schnee" he interrupted her "I understand the urgency, and we will act as soon as we can. I will send over your Atlassian Knights, and add some from my personal guard, as for the rest I will ask the members of the council as well as contact the police and ask them to put the city on lockdown. For now, keep your eyes open, and try and gather evidence, and send me what you can right away. It will help a great deal with convincing the rest of the council and chief Bronzenberg to act"

This wasn't what she had hoped to hear-since the General had two seats on the council -but it was all she would get and it was better than nothing or 'tomorrow'.

"Thank you, General" she said "I appreciate your help"

With that their conversation ended, and Winter pocketed her scroll and headed back. She decided to check the sideshow first. When she got there it was pretty empty, most of the visitors having headed to the marquee for the main show. She was about to make a couple of pictures when she saw a young grey-haired teenager walking up to Qrow's cage with a plate. She moved a little bit closer, to hear better, all while pressing the recording button.

"Well, hello there freak," said the boy cheerily "how was your day? Brought you some food" with that he extended his hand to past the plate to Qrow, but in last moment he took it away and tossed it in the air, causing it to land on the ground. He then laughed loudly and shaking his head, walked away. Winter was shocked and appalled by such behaviour. How could anyone treat another living being like this? How she regretted she didn't take her sword with her, a bit of concentration and she could create a glyph and send this kid flying...she shook her head. No, she could not draw too much attention to herself. However she couldn't leave it alone either, she looked between the cage and the food on the ground and made her decision. This couldn't cause any trouble, surely? She wouldn't make anyone suspicious by doing this...and anyway, there were close to no people around. With that, she switched the camera off and headed towards one of the food stands.

"One small bowl of noodles," she said to the man behind the counter. He nodded and soon enough she got one. She paid and thanked him, before returning to the sideshow, and approaching Qrow's cage. She spotted him, sitting in the shadowed corner, his face hidden in his arms.

"Qrow?" she asked quietly. Her heart was now hammering in her chest, and she didn't quite know how to act or how to speak to him. They barely knew each other, and their first meeting wasn't one of the best. And on top of that, it has been so long since they saw one another. After what seemed to be an eternity, but what in reality was most likely just a couple of seconds Qrow raised his head, and she took a step back in shock at how ashen and gaunt his face was. And the eyes she remembered being quite animated and filled with emotions the last time she met him-and all the times she saw him on the home videos and photographs at Tai's house-, were now dull and resigned. That is until he saw her. Then a sparkle of surprise and disbelief appeared in them, only mirrored by his voice.

"Ice Queen?" he croaked out. His voice was raspy and tried as if he hadn't had any access to drinking water in quite a while.

"Hi," she said, rather awkwardly "I-I brought you something to eat"

She stepped even closer, showing the bowl of noodles. Qrow blinked few times in disbelief before reaching out to take the bowl but he stopped midway, and she saw a hint of suspicion appear in his eyes. He then looked down at the food the boy had dropped to the ground before, and Winter imminently understood. He thought it was a trick. A small part of her felt insulted a by such an accusation, but she quickly pushed the feeling away. The boy and the other people at the carnival had to do such tricks often with him. She let out a sigh and came closer, extending the bowl further, with a small reassuring smile. Or rather she hoped her smile was reassuring. She was still working on showing support towards people more outwardly.

"Here," she said "I swear I'm not going to trick you and drop it, Qrow"

He gave her another look but then raised his hand again, and reached for the bowl, at first slowly and carefully, shyly even, but when he got the bowl in his hand he quickly snatched it out of her hand.

"See?" she said "no trick"

"No trick" he echoed as if astonished by the fact. Winter felt her heart break in two, and her resolve to get him out of here only became stronger. She felt sudden urge to tell him that his captivity is coming to an end, to give him some sort of hope for the future. And by talking to him she could also find out more about this carnival to pass on to Ironwood. With this new resolve, she looked around and making sure that absolutely no one would take notice of her or overhear her she came even closer.

"Qrow," she said in a low voice, he looked up at her from his food. She paused, not really knowing what to say "we're gonna get you out of here. All of you" she said, straight to the point. Like always "my men and General's personal guard are going to come, and General is talking to the council to ensure more men and the police. We just need evidence to convince them"

Qrow, who had been eating, paused at these words as he processed them, he then narrowed his eyes at her again looking for some hint of a cruel joke or trick. Again, the more prideful side of her felt injured and offended but she again snuffed that flame out. She remembered that after all he barely knew her, and he did not trust Atlasian military much, and on top of that, she was a Schnee. Her family was known for playing games, after all. So she said nothing. Finally, she noticed Qrow's eyes widen.

"Oh, gods you're serious" he whispered

"I'm known for that" she replied, surprised by the casual nature of this remark. A small smile briefly appeared on Qrow's face, at the words. Winter let out a small cough, before returning to the matter at hand.

"As I said" she continued "there will be someone coming, but to get proper aid from the police and rest of the council we will need more evidence. Do you think you'd be able to provide us with some?"

Before Qrow could tell her anything, they heard the muffled sound of a conversation. And judging by Qrow's reaction he knew who it was. Winter turned around and paled when she saw who it was as well. Roman Torchwick alone would have awoken some kind of shock and fear in her, but his companion was something else enterally. It was Arthur Watts! Winter would recognise him anywhere! He had been one of Atlas' brightest minds, both as a doctor and as an inventor. He had been the mind behind the robotic prosthetics that put not only Atlas but the whole of Remnant on a path of making disabilities such as amputated limbs, and even paralysis history. He could have been hailed a hero and remembered forever, but his sick ambition became his downfall, and after a huge scandal involving one of his experiments he had been expelled from the Institute of Technology and afterwards, he simply vanished from the face of Remnant. Winter felt chills run down her spine when she thought about what he could have been up to, having a whole bunch of caged people no one gave a damn about under his care. But him being here spelled bad news also for her. He knew exactly who she was, and he would be suspicious of her at once. And she couldn't really do much on her own. She didn't know how many people were here and what their semblances were, she had no weapons and she seriously doubted anyone would listen to her if she asked them to surrender in the name of Atlas all on her own. She looked at Qrow and grabbed his hands.

"I'll get you out, I promise" she said as earnestly as possible, before releasing him from her grip, and turning around, she was about to go away but she paused and acting on a sudden idea unclasped the red broach she always wore, even with her civilian clothing; before putting it in Qrow's hand "I promise" she repeated, before finally letting go of him and walking away. She only fished out her scroll and made one last photograph of Watts and Torchwick before sending it to Ironwood. That and the recording should get the council to act. Her heart filled with new hope, she pocketed the device again and headed for the marquee.

* * *

**So this is the first chapter. Again. I've decided to rewrite this, to fit more with the canon. That is, Qrow and Winter know one another, but very shallowly, as they have seen each other sporadically and only on some public functions or business occasions. So their judgment was a bit Pride and Prejudice-esque.**


	2. Chapter 2

Winter walked into the marquee and looked around. She spotted her sister, Gilderoy and Henry sitting in the middle row. She made her way to them.

"I'm sorry for my long absence," she said with a polite smile, as she sat down "but I couldn't find the restrooms here so I had to leave for one of the nearby malls and it took a little bit"

Gilderoy smiled back and gave her a nod of acknowledgement.

"Winter" exclaimed Weiss, suddenly "where is your broach?"

"I've lost it" she lied out loud, before casting a glance at the two Marigold brothers and leaning closer to her sister "I'll tell you later, Weiss"

The younger girl looked at her with questioning and slightly worried gaze but said nothing understanding that whatever it was that caused Winter to lie must be of great importance. In exactly the same moment, there was the sound of gong and drum and Roman Torchwick, in a dark wig came out, his cane in his hand and cigar in his mouth.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen" he announced, taking the cigar out "to the circus of strange and bizarre. Here you will witness most daring performances and magic tricks that will fool your senses and make you question the reality! Now without further ado... Let the show begin!"

The audience erupted in cheer and applause, and to maintain her role Winter clapped too, albeit much less excitedly than the others. Roman bowed again, and the gong sounded once more and with that, the main event has begun.

The first few shows passed rather quickly. There was a really daring acrobatic show involving the grey-haired boy Winter has seen before and a girl with mint hair. Mercury and Emerald were their names. They were jumping over live fire and some really sharp spikes. The latter wasn't anything too spectacular for a Specialist or Huntress, but most of the people in the audience were civilians, and they had a different perspective. Next show featured Mercury, this time fighting against a muscular man with golden eyes-Hazel. It was a fight similar to a Vytal Festival Tournament but more brutal and without any rules. It was clearly supposed to make the audience feel like they're witnessing an illegal match in some murky part of town, as the arena was now shielded by a metal fence and metal walls were projected onto the marquee. The fight was won by Mercury, who true to his name was indeed a quicksilver. Then there was a scorpion fauns-Tyrian, doing a very fitting and creepy clown act, that Winter did not care very much about and tried to avert her eyes from. Both because it disturbed and annoyed her. However, the fifth performance caught her attention. It was carried out by a mute girl with brown-and-pink hair named Neo. She was doing magic tricks and optical illusions by changing her appearance like a chameleon and showing the audience some terrifying imagery. Winter quickly filed this titbit of information in her head. This was important, there weren't many people with illusion based semblances and even less who would be able to pull it off with such ease. And it also added to the shadiness of the carnival.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen," said Roman, coming to the centre stage again "I would like to invite you to our special act. There are many semblances in the world, some similar some truly exceptional, as you have witnessed yourself today, but what we are about to present you is not a semblance at all! Ladies and Gentlemen, feast your eyes on the oddity of nature! Bad Luck Charm, the shape-shifter!"

Winter involuntary stiffened at the name. She could hear some people whisper amongst themselves, some more excitedly than others, these must have been there for the incident from before.

"Well finally," said Gilderoy "we will see what that freak is really worth!"

Henry nodded and Winter clenched her fists, barely biting down a retort. She didn't have time to speak up however as Qrow has been brought in by Tyrian. She had, of course, noticed he was thin and starved before when she spoke to him, but now that she could see him at his full height and next to pretty well-build Roman and Tyrian, she saw the true extent of his malnourishment. She watched how Tyrian nods and pushes the taller man towards the tall construction from which Emerald and Mercury previously did their acrobatic acts. At first, Qrow didn't budge, but Tyrian pushed him harder and pointed at something in the back of the tent. The black-haired man's eyes winded and he did as he was told, climbing up the construction. He came to the end of the ledge, and with one more look down he threw himself off. Winter felt her heart rise to her throat in sudden fear for his safety. She knew they said he could turn into a crow but it still was unnerving to watch him fall. What if he was too low on aura? What if his powers did not activate? In that very second to the crowd's awe, he turned into a black bird. Winter on her part breathed a sigh of relief first. But she was astonished too. She had of course been told he had such an ability, but she had never seen him in this form. It was kind of amazing, she had to admit. She watched the bird fly down and perch on on a railing below. People clapped, and Roman gave a wave, and Emerald and Mercury came in with five tall loops on wheels. Tyrian smirked and put the loops on fire, before bringing out his tail to use it as a whip. The crow took into the air again, flying through the looks and twirling around as he did so, his clipped wings almost touching the flames, and causing Winter's heart to race again, but once more to her relief he did not come to harm. He finished his performance and turned back, to the joy of the crowd. And then Tyrian lead him away again,

"Thank you," said Torchwick bowing again with that creepy grin of his "thank you. Now the time has come for our last and final act which will stay in your memory and haunt you till your last days! Feast your eyes!"

With that, he disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Everyone looked at each other, whispering about what would be this incredible thing when a loud bang rang through the air, and sudden tremor caused everything to shake. Then a huge heat and smoke came through. At first, nobody moved out of their seats, everybody was convinced this was a part of the show but when screams came through and when Roman started to yell about fire and people saw performers running out in fear; they realised that this was a real fire. And like always panic set in. People started to get out of their seats, screaming and running away. Seeing the chaos and that nobody was doing anything to ensure audience's safety Winter took to the task. She began to stop people and wave her arms.

"Calm down!" she called "and leave the ten in an orderly manner! Panic is not going to help! Weiss!" she called to her sister. Weiss nodded in understanding and followed Winter's lead, grabbing people and directing them towards the exit. They counted people, and everything seemed to be going rather well. The citizens of Atlas listened to the authority of a huntress and a soldier. The flames neared the tent and by now the marquee was all on fire but people were leaving safely. Finally after what seemed like hours but probably was just a couple of minutes, everyone was outside and being lead to the entry. Suddenly Winter stopped as the realisation crashed over her. The side-show! The 'freaks'! They all were trapped in cages and stalls somewhere in the back! With how this circus was run she doubted anyone would go back and free them! They were left for dead! Qrow has been left for dead. A tiny voice in her head told her it might be too late by now, but she pushed it away. She was a soldier of Atlas military, she was a graduate of a hunter academy! She has given her pledge of honour to help the people, and she has given her own word not only to Qrow himself but to his family. She'd promised Ruby and Yang she will look for him, that she will bring him home should he be alive. And she wasn't about to go back on her word!

"Weiss," she said, putting hands on her sister's shoulders "listen carefully. Take the lead, take everyone to safety. The General should be on his way, I called him earlier but call him again and tell him what's going on and that I need help now! I must go back"

"What?!" exclaimed her sister "Winter what are you talking about? Why would General come? Why-"

"There is no time" she cut her off "I will explain all, but now go!"

Weiss did not argue with that, she could tell that that Winter was deadly serious and that there was no arguing or discussion with her. She only nodded and took the helm, calling out to people to be calm and listen to her authority as a huntress. And they did. Winter smiled, proud of her little sister before turning around and speeding off. She ran through the stalls and the side-shows everything was burning. She covered her face with her scarf and ran. Looking around she finally located the place she suspected the 'freaks were taken to. She entered the heavy cloud of smoke and fire. The heat was almost unbearable and she had to squint her eyes in order to avoid them hurting. She lifted her scarf a few times, to call out but was given no answer. She wandered around. Some of the carts were turned up and empty, their owners are gone. Escaped- she hoped. To her grief, she also found few dead bodies, and with each one she found her heart sinking lower. No, she could not give up hope! Ruby and Yang wouldn't! It seemed like heavens were on her side this time because she soon spotted a figure lying under some wood planks nearby, and when the wind blew the smoke away she recognised Qrow. Her heart filled with relief, but she did not let the feeling cripple her as she rushed to the man's side.

"Don't worry," she said, dropping to her knees "I will get you out of here!"

He seemed to want to say something at first, but decided against it, helping her to push things off. The flames were raging around them, edging ever closer, as if they could sense their pray and the heat became more and more unbearable. She could also hear wood falling somewhere in the distance. She coughed from the smoke and lifted her hand for a while to brush the sweat and soot off; before setting to work again. Finally, she managed to pull the last log off and free the black-haired man.

"Can you get up?" she asked hurriedly. He gave her a nod. She quickly swung his arm around her neck, and another one around her waist before lifting him and turning back. They progressed rather quickly, given the situation.

"Hey, Ice Queen..." started Qrow, his voice was weak and for the second time, the nickname didn't have any bite to it.

"Not now" she cut him off, before hiding her face behind her scarf again. They still weren't out of the woods completely. The rest of their journey was spent in silence, with Winter focusing entirely on their survival. Finally, they made it out of the fire-zone. She pressed on a bit further and stopped only when she was sure they were out of the danger entirely. Only then did she gently, sat him down on the ground, and looked around. They seemed to have come out on the other side of the circus as there were no gates nor people around. But it was safe here none the less. Fire would not reach them for the frozen ground and stone streets. And it soon became even safer when she heard the buzz of fire-engines and saw the ships in the distance. She sighed with relief, knowing that Weiss has made it. She reached for her scroll and dialled her sister's number.

"Winter!" she heard almost at once "thank god! Where are you? Are you injured? I did all you have asked and called the General and the army, and the firemen and the ambulance and they should be with you in a moment"

"I'm fine," she said "I've made it out but on another side. I'm about north-east from the gates. I have an injured man with me. He is conscious as for now but weak and he has been trapped under some logs..."

"I understand" confirmed Weiss "I'll tell them. I'm glad you are fine, Winter"

"And I'm glad you made it out ok, sister" replied Winter warmly "you've done well. I'm proud of you"

"Thank you," said Weiss, before she switched off Winter could hear her calling out to the paramedics. The specialist hid her scroll and turned to her charge, and felt her eyes well up with tears as the realisation hit her. It was all over, they were out of the danger zone and the fire was being put out, the General and the police and medical help were here to take care of things, and Qrow was safe and free. After all this time, after searching for him high and low without much result, after so many times she had to shook her head whenever Ruby, Yang and in the past Tai, asked about any leads or progress, she has found him! She will be able to fulfil her word and bring him home! She bowed her head, feeling overwhelmed by too many emotions to count and name.

"Ice Queen?" she heard him ask, and that broke her, and she began to sob.

"I-I" she stammered, in a very uncharacteristic way for her "I-I've been looking for you for so long...it's been years...and y-your family has been so worried, but I found you, and...and..." She instinctively leaned over and put her hands on his shoulders. She wasn't able to say anything more, or at least anything coherent besides repeating that she's been looking for him for so long and that everything is going to be alright. It wasn't too long when she heard some voices and when she turned around she saw the paramedics and the ambulance. Knowing that the doctors will need space she backed away, allowing them to check on Qrow. It wasn't long after that when she heard her name being called and upon looking up saw her sister running towards her, with General Ironwood in tow, although moving at a much slower pace.

"Winter!" exclaimed Weiss once again, throwing herself into her arms. It was out of the character for her, to show her feelings to this extent in front of strangers, but then again they had been in a dangerous situation and Weiss was still very young. Winter hugged her back. After a short while, they parted, and Winter turned to General Ironwood, who-very thoughtfully and courteously was looking away.

"General," she said in a much more professional tone, standing to the attention "I would like to thank you for answering my call and coming here so quickly"

"It is alright, Schnee" he waved her off "if anyone should be thanked it is you and your sister. You have handled the situation really well"

Winter bowed her head in silent acknowledgement of the praise, though internally her heart swelled with pride for her younger sister.

"I'm sorry," said one of the paramedics coming up to them "we will be taking Mr Branwen to the hospital to further check up on him"

"Of course" nodded the General "thank you. When do you think we will be able to interview him about the case"

"I guess in a day or two," said the paramedic "he is malnourished and bruised that is for sure and of course there will be psychological consequences, but he is conscious and coherent"

The General nodded again, and Winter silently thanked the stars, happy to have further confirmation from a professional that everything was going to be alright. Well as much as it could be.

"Oh, Miss Schnee" the paramedic suddenly turned to her "here," he said, handing her, her broach "he was clutching it his hand when we were examining him. He said it belongs to you"

Winter looked at the broach for a while with wide eyes, before taking it from the paramedic

"Thank you," she said

"It might be a bit stained" he continued "Mr Branwen pierced his skin with it since he was holding it that tight."

Winter's heart fluttered in her chest at the words and her eyes involuntary travelled to Qrow who was being helped to his feet by the other paramedic. She then looked at the broach again. He did not have it in his hands during his performance, so he had to grab onto it afterwards, and held onto it during the fire. So it was either his source of hope for the rescue or comfort in what he thought would be his last moment. She felt her cheeks heat up and her vision blurred. She blinked away the tears and pinned the broach on her coat.

"It's alright," she said to the paramedic "it wasn't much anyway"

The man smiled at her and nodded. In that very moment, his companion called for him since ambulance was ready to go.

"Well," said the General, watching them close the door and drive off "that would be it, I guess. Schnee" he turned to Winter "we will discuss this matter tomorrow when you will come back to work. Today rest, and take care of your sister"

"Of course, thank you," said Winter, bowing her head while Weiss curtseyed. General bowed to them deeply, before turning around and leaving, with his hands behind his back. Winter looked down at Weiss.

"Weiss," she said "why won't you go along, and call a taxi for us to get home? I will explain everything to you when we get there. I still have one more thing to do"

Weiss looked at her as if she wanted to ask something, but she decided against it

"Alright," she said, taking off. Winter reached for her scroll again and quickly chose a number from her list of contacts. She waited for a bit, pacing back and forth. Finally, she heard the cheery, and lively voice of Yang Xiao-Long

"Hello," said the girl

"Good evening, Yang," she said "listen I have something to tell you, is Ruby there with you? Are you two alone?"

"Yes, she's with me and well there is Zwei and we have our other teammate, Blake with us too" answered the blond "why?...Wait do you mean you have some intel on uncle Qrow?"

"Yes" confirmed Winter "Yang, we found him"

* * *

**So this is chapter two. I hope you enjoyed it. Qrow is saved(and I had a melodramatic moment with the broach because I can. I mean it's romantic. As for Winter's behaviour. Mind that she has been looking for Qrow for a couple of years now, so she's bound to be a little emotional when she finally succeeds) and Yang and Ruby got the good news :) and Winter got to be the knight in shining armour. I like this reverse with this ship. Qrow getting into sticky situations and Winter valiantly saving his skin.**


	3. Chapter 3

Qrow was lying in the hospital bed. A vaguely familiar, yet distant feeling. It hadn't been the first time in his existence that he found himself in a similar situation, but it had been the first in years. It belonged with his Hunter days, and they in turn just seemed to belong to another life. The circus hadn't cared enough about him to bring him to the hospital when something happened, usually, Watts tended to sick and wounded and only if their ailment was going to affect the show, and they couldn't be replaced. Qrow had seen many left behind for dead. He shuddered at the memory. Before he could dwell on it more and get into a bad place, he heard even footsteps of someone wearing heels. His heart skipped a bit. It must have been Winter, the nurses wore completely different footwear, and walked at a different pace. His assumption was soon confirmed when the white-haired specialist came in. She was dressed in her uniform today, but she still had her faithful broach on her neck. It must have been important to her if she wore it with all her clothes.

'And she still was able to part with it, to seal her promise' he thought, feeling a sudden rush of embarrassment. When they'd met for the first time he'd labelled her as an iron maiden, with a heart of frozen clay, someone just like Jimmy, or the rest of the Schnee family but she'd proven him wrong. She'd been looking for him, she had not given up and she had been determined to get him out even if it meant risking her own life and safety. She had been in the circus as a civilian, with no weapon or gear, and he knew that due-or despite-to their semblance the Schnees didn't have large aura pools. She could have died there, and yet she came back for him. And her emotional breakdown later proved to him even further that she indeed cared.

"Good morning" she greeted him, waking him up from his stupor "how are you today, Qrow? As I'm not your family nor your emergency contact the doctors can't tell me much"

Again, despite her official tone, he could discern a hidden concern in her voice, a sincere interest in his well-being.

"I'm fine," he said "they removed the chip in my wrist so my aura should kick in soon enough"

"I'm glad to hear it," she said "and Ruby and Yang will be glad to hear it too, which brings me to the reason why I came here. Your nieces will be coming over to visit you tomorrow"

Qrow's heartbeat picked up, quite visibly and audibly at this news. His girls will come over? To Atlas? First emotion he felt was an overwhelming joy. He'd missed these two so much! There had not been a day or a night that he did not think of them, and wondered how they've been doing. He always felt sad when their birthdays or other family occasions passed, he just wanted to be there for them! To hug them to give them a cool present, and tell them stories from the wilds...and Tai would shake his head at him, and snort that it was exaggerated and sometimes scold him for the jokes or for putting silly ideas into the girls' heads. The memory of his brother in law, brought a sudden realisation, that Winter has not mentioned Tai coming over.

"Wait" he exclaimed, "Tai let them come alone?"

He knew that the girls were pretty grown by now, Yang had to be what? Seventeen? She should be at Beacon now, and Ruby was only two years younger. Still, his brother in law was of the very protective kind and he wouldn't allow such a trip, ok maybe for Yang but not for Ruby, with ONLY Yang as her carer. His astonishment however soon turned into anxiety and even fear when she saw Winter's expression change, into something very unpleasant. She wasn't angry, or scowling or anything, but she visibly paled and she bowed her head in sadness.

"I'm so sorry," she said. He didn't need her to say anything more. His heart clenched in physical pain and he couldn't keep his head up anymore. His vision became blurry and tears begun to fall down his cheeks. He didn't even bother to stop them, he didn't have the energy for that nor to stop the strangled sob that escaped his lips. He had lost another teammate. Raven has left, Summer died on a mission years ago and now his partner and brother joined her as well, leaving his two daughters without family. After the years in captivity he had hoped that with his escape, things will start to look up but instead, they have gone south. And he wasn't even there for his nieces! He should have been there, save their father, do something...anything for them but he didn't. Instead, he had been locked up in a cage, unable to come to their aid. He had failed them, he had failed Summer and Tai. He was suddenly brought back to reality, by a gentle pressure on his hand. He turned his head and saw Winter sitting on the stool by his bed, her hand on his wrist and her eyes filled with sympathy. Neither of them spoke anything for a long while

"When?" asked Qrow, when his composure returned, at least in some part and he was able to think clearer

"About nine months ago," said Winter "he passed away after a mission or so Yang told me. I haven't been there myself at the time"

Qrow bowed his head again.

"How are she and Ruby bearing it?" he asked, tho he knew it must have been awful. These girls have already have been left motherless, Yang even more so than Ruby since his sister left when she was still an infant, and now their father was gone too.

Winter sighed deeply

"Well, as I said I've I learned about it from Yang, when I accidentally met her at her job so I don't know what their initial reaction was. They are naturally pretty broken up about it. Ruby is sad but tries to be positive and upbeat, while Yang tries to be all grown up and provide for and protect Ruby. But she is very distraught"

Well, that sounded like Yang, she loved Ruby very much and had tendencies to push away her own pain. The bit with the job fitted too Yang would defiantly...he stopped mid-thought when the first part of Winter's sentence sunk in.

"Wait, what job?" he asked, gripped by a sudden fear that she started to take on missions. She was after all training to be a huntress. It wasn't out of the realm of possibility, that she would try something like this especially if she was in an emotional state. He remembered the day she'd taken off with Ruby to find Raven...and he couldn't think of many other jobs that could throw her in general direction of an Atlesian Specialist. If she had taken to working on a farm or in a shop in Vale or on Patch, that wouldn't be likely. At least in his understanding of Winter's job and position. His suspicions seemed to only be confirmed when the woman in question looked away, biting her lip.

"Winter?" he asked. She let out another sigh.

"She'd been working night shifts at a bar in Vale," she said vaguely.

"What?" he asked. Suddenly Yang killing Grimm didn't seem like greatest danger...

"She's not working there anymore," said Winter quickly "I've talked her out of it"

He breathed a sigh of relief, falling back onto the pillows and running his hands across his face. Gods above, this was a mess. He felt horrible and angry with himself. If he hadn't been such an idiot, if he just hadn't trust in Leo so much and let down his guard down...none of this would have happened.

"Qrow, it's not your fault," said Winter gently, as if she could read his thoughts "you've trusted Lionheart, everyone had. How could anyone assume a headmaster of one of HUNTSMEN ACADEMIES, someone trusted by Professor Ozpin, someone CHOSEN by him would turn on his allies like this? As for Tai...these things happen. It's part of the job, we all risk death or crippling injury. Tai knew that. He would never blame you for any of this. He knew it wasn't your intention, and that someone kept you from coming back"

Qrow smiled, an image of his brother-in-law smacking him on the back of his head and calling him an idiot, appeared before his eyes. Gods how he missed that old rascal.

"I know," he said at length "but it's difficult. Our team suffered a lot y'know"

"I'm aware," said Winter, "Tai told me the whole story. But you're still alive," she continued "and so are the girls. They need you, more than they ever had before. You cannot let your guilt overpower you"

Qrow let out another sigh. Easier said than done...

The next day came, and Qrow found out how it was to be Ruby. He was a mix of anxiety and excitement, and he barely slept last night and surprisingly not solely due to the nightmares. He couldn't help but wonder what Yang and Ruby would be like. He knew how they looked like, Winter showed him their photograph in front of Beacon Academy with the rest of their teammates, and from her description, they haven't changed that much in personality, but still, it has been a couple of years since he last saw them, and they were meeting in person! He replayed the reunion and what he would say to them in about every way possible, hundreds of times. He glanced at the clock above the door. They should be here any minute! Then, he heard someone shout and the unmistakable sound of running, and then the door burst open.

"UNCLE QROOW!" cried a high pitched, excited voice as his youngest niece slammed into him, causing the bed to jump and him to his in pain. In a second she jumped away in fear. "ohmyoshomgoghs! I'm so sorry Uncle Qrow! Did I hurt you very much? I'm so sorry! I'll call a nurse!"

Qrow couldn't help but chuckle, Ruby hasn't changed after all. Same excited kiddo, but now that she stood a bit further he could finally take a better look at her. She has grown-well that was inevitable, she was fifteen after all- but not much, she was still very petite and wore her hair in similar short style, and she still wore the same clothes. A black-and-red skirt and corset and of course the trademark red cape.

"No," he said quickly, shaking his head in reply to her worries" I'm fine kiddo, really it's just..." he paused not really knowing what to say, but it seemed like he didn't have to because Ruby understood. Her eyes filled with tears as well and a second later her arms were wrapped around his neck, as she snuggled close to him.

"I've missed you so much Uncle Qrow!" she whispered.

"I know" he muttered, putting his arms around her "I've missed you too, little rosebud" he rarely called her that, it was Tai's and Yang's nickname most, but right now it seemed just right.

"Ruby!" called another well-known voice, and when the two looked up, they saw a panting Yang standing in the doorway "you can't run off like this! I and Winter can't go so fast!"

The little girl laughed sheepishly

"Sorry," she said. Qrow on his part, observed his elder niece, to find that she still was Yang. Still a perfect mix of her parents, with her mother's features and her father's golden hair. She was dressed differently than usual tho, and differently than she had on her photograph. She wore a cream vest, and a dark jacket with high collar, and a skirt with black stockings attached to it. Her lilac eyes fell on him and for a long while she did not make a move.

"Hi there, Firecracker" he greeted her

This seemed to work it's magic, because Yang took few hesitant steps forward before running up to him, to give him a really gentle hug. He wrapped his other arm around her, bringing both her and Ruby close. None of them said anything, they neither needed nor wanted to. After what seemed like an eternity the moment was broken by a light cough and when they turned around they saw Winter standing in the doorway.

"Please forgive my interruption," she said "I will be leaving in a moment, I have a meeting with the General, and I just wanted to say I will be picking you and your sister up when the visiting hours are over, Yang"

"You really don't have to, Winter," said the girl "we'll just get a taxi or a bus"

"Nonsense," said the specialist "you don't know Atlas well enough and it's freezing cold. I will not have you wandering around on your own. As for the taxi why spend money when you can have a free lift?"

"I agree," said Qrow "go with Winter. It'll make me sleep better"

His words seemed to surprise Winter, but she composed herself very quickly. Yang, on the other hand, sighed before smiling

"Fine," she said "I surrender"

"Good," said Winter "I'll give you a call when I'm on my way"

With that, she gave them a polite nod and walked out.

"It seems like she's looking out for you," noticed Qrow. He was curious about the relationship his nieces had with Winter. She seemed to take some interest in them if she persuaded Yang to drop her job.

"Yeah" agreed Yang, blushing slightly "she'd been really helpful. Hard to believe someone named Winter could be so warm"

Ruby nodded her head vigorously

"Yeah and she's an awesome fighter too! Have you seen her sword? It's so cool!" she gushed, making Qrow chuckle "she's the greatest huntress ever! Well aside from mom. Mom's always first but Winter is right after her!"

Qrow blinked slowly, he didn't know what he had expected to hear from his younger niece but it certainly wasn't that. What exactly has Winter Schnee done to deserve second place after Summer? Ruby could get overexcited, sure and she always saw the best in people but not to such an extent.

"R-really?".

Ruby nodded again with equal zeal

"Yep," she confirmed "I mean she's not only a skilled fighter, cause you know there're tons of awesome warriors, but she's a true huntress! She always strives for the best and she never gives up no matter what! Like with finding you. She'd promised us that she'd find you, and she never stopped looking! Even when the official investigation closed, and others told her to let it go!"

Now, this information surprised him. True, Winter has admitted she has been looking for him but he assumed it was part of an official investigation of some sorts. That Jimmy or Oz put her up to it...he defiantly didn't expect this perfect soldier to go beyond the line of duty on this.

"Yeah" confirmed Yang "she'd been really great like that. Especially after dad..." she paused, swallowing tears "after dad passed away...I don't know what she told you, or if she told you at all but I" she paused "I'd taken on a barmaid job at Junior's nightclub"

Qrow felt the hairs on his neck stand up when he heard the name. Winter had been pretty vague about the details of Yang's job. Now he knew why. Junior's-or Hei Xiong's -club was located in downtown Vale and was known to be a shady business, frequently visited by criminals, usually the petty kind. Sometimes he got better clients too of course, like Roman but those didn't come there just to wind down and have a drink. They came when they needed manpower, someone to help them with their latest big gig. To think that Yang'd spend even one hour mixing with this lot...Qrow didn't know if he should be scared or angry.

"It was a stupid idea, I know, ok?" said Yang, "but I was desperate! We'd been left all alone! I've been scared that they'd take us away from our home! That they'd separate us, that I'd never see Ruby again! We both lost enough! Raven, mom, you, dad" she paused "I had to do something, but I didn't want to give up on being a huntress! We all put too much effort into it! And it's quite a sweet deal. I thought...I thought I'd work for a bit, until I was legal, or at least until Ruby got into Beacon. And I knew Junior would pay up front, no questions asked"

Qrow sighed deeply, falling back onto the bed. Gods. This was all a mess! He honestly couldn't blame Yang for what she had done. She was only a child and she just wanted to keep her family together.

"But then Winter talked me out of it" continued the girl "she came in one night and after seeing me called me to the side, and questioned me. I didn't wanna talk at first but she can be pretty pushy and she's impossible to lie to. I swear she has a lie detector implanted somewhere in her skull! Anyway, she got the truth out of me. She smacked me on the back of the head and called me an idiot, but then she explained the consequences of my actions to me. She told me that it was a dangerous place and if something happened to me, if I would wind up in a hospital or die or if there was a raid and I got arrested Ruby would be taken away from me forever" she sighed "but when she saw me cry she softened and told me she'd do something about it. And she had. I don't know what exactly happened, but I was allowed to take Ruby with me to Beacon, and there she'd live with Doctor Oobleck. And I think they all talked to the council to let us stay at our home until then"

"And she helped with shopping in meantime" added Ruby "she'd drop by and bring us stuff as well as help with our training so we'd do good at school and become master huntresses!"

To say that this new information was stunning would be a huge understatement. He hardly knew what to think or feel. Winter Schnee, the Atlesian Specialist and Jimmy's right hand, the Ice Queen, A SCHNEE on top of that has used her influence and position to help his nieces when they needed it the most. She had been there for them when he could not, treating them like they were her responsibility! She provided for them, she helped them train! This was something else!

"I'll be sure to thank her for that," he said

"You better!" said Yang

"So," said Qrow "you two, are at Beacon, right?"

The girls nodded vigorously

"Rubes got two years earlier because she's so awesome," said Yang, beaming with pride "and she did so well during initiation that Professor Ozpin named her the leader. Although Weiss did throw a bit of a bitch fit at first" she continued "but she later came around, because my little sis is just that awesome"

Ruby blushed at the praise and mumbled something under her breath. Qrow smiled

"I'm very proud of both of you," he said, gently "I only wish I could be there for it all"

"Us too" confirmed Yang "but you will be there for us now"

"Yeah" added Ruby "everything is gonna be fine now, Uncle Qrow!"

Qrow sighed and brought them closer.

"It sure will," he said. He sure of his own words, he knew it wouldn't be that easy. Not after all that happened but Winter was right, the girls needed him more than ever "I promise" he added kissing each of them on the head "I promise"

* * *

**So a bit less Qrowin here, well direct one at least and we get some reveals and cute fluffy moments with family. I'm a sucker for Qrow's interaction with his nieces, especially with Ruby so I couldn't just leave them out like that and not have tearful reunions and hugs.**


	4. Chapter 4

It's been three days since his niece's first visit to him, and Qrow was getting better. At least in the physical sense. His aura was pretty much all restored and he had been told that they'd be releasing him in a couple of days. That was good news. He hated hospitals, and as if staying cooped up in bed wasn't enough Jimmy and the police visited him often to interview him. He told them nothing. Not only because he was stubborn and disliked Jimmy. He could work with the man and share information with him if needed, but this? This was a special case. His captivity and the events that happened both around and after it affected him and he found himself tongue-tied. Even if he wanted to say anything, he simply couldn't. He knew Jimmy was disappointed...These musings were interrupted by a nurse who came to inform him that Winter was going to visit him. His heartbeat picked up a bit. The young woman only came twice in the last couple of days, and only to pick up Ruby and Yang from their visits, never giving him time to talk to her.

He wanted to thank her for everything she has done and still was doing for his family, and apologise for his previous behaviour. And he secretly wanted to get to know her better. After everything he'd learned about her, she began to intrigue him. As if summoned by his thoughts she came in. She was dressed in her uniform and looked quite serious. He grimaced. Despite everything he still wasn't very fond of that persona.

"Good morning, Qrow" she greeted him just like she had the other day "I hope you're doing alright?"

"I'm fine," he said "they'll release me in a day or two"

He could have sworn he saw a shadow of joy and relief flash in her eyes.

"That's excellent news," she said "I came exactly in this matter. General and the police have of course informed you that you will be staying in Atlas until the trail is over?"

He sighed and nodded. Oh, he knew and he didn't like it in the slightest, but it seemed like he had no choice. He was a valuable witness. He had been with the circus the longest out of all other victims Atlas managed to save. As for criminals, they either weren't keen to talk or like Tyrian, were so unstable that there was a reason to doubt their credibility. And of course, Ozpin had told him to stay too.

"Good" continued Winter meanwhile "as I was saying. I came in that matter. You need a place to stay for that time, and I-well, we 've decided that it would be for the best if you stayed with me in my apartment"

That was unexpected. Qrow blinked a couple of times in astonishment. He had expected them to give him some robot bodyguards and put him up in a hotel room or a safe house.

"No robots to guard me?" he asked before he could stop himself. Winter's brow furrowed, but she kept her composure

"Vytal Tournament is coming up" she explained "and we'll be presenting our newest weapons which means General will be leaving, and since it's such a high profile event we will be sending some Atlesian Knights to aid Vale with security. Many robots are also employed to follow other specialists, and the rest is guarding the city and military property. We are technologically advanced but we're not overflowing with robots. Not to mention all the costs..."

Well, that made sense, he guessed, but there was another question.

"You're not going with Jimmy to help with the Festival?" he asked. She shook her head

"No," she said "as one of the people closest to the General I have to stay in Atlas. I have a lot of work to do. Besides, I'm not big on such events. I can easily watch the fights from my own house while doing paperwork" she paused "and well, since it has been my mission to rescue you, I-we, thought it would make sense to expand that mission a bit, and see the matter to an end"

Qrow had to agree it sounded reasonable, though there still was some doubt in his mind. He could tell Winter wasn't telling him the whole truth, but he decided to let it slip for the time being.

"I see," he said "well...thank, you, I guess"

"You're welcomed" replied Winter "give me a call when they release you and I'll pick you up. Your things will be delivered straight to my apartment from Patch"

He only gave her a nod

"Is that everything?" he asked. Winter's composure wavered a bit, but not in annoyance as it would have in the past, but in something akin to embarrassment or confusion.

"Yes," she said "I just came to inform you about it. We'll see each other in a few days. Goodbye" she added, turning around.

"Goodbye," he said, and like that she was gone leaving him all alone to his thoughts, and he had, even more, to think about, than before. He was going to spend his time in Atlas with Winter. If anyone had told him that during his time as Ozpin's agent he would have groaned, and said he needed a drink, but all of that has changed. Right now he didn't mind as much, at least not for the same reasons he would have in the past. Back then he disliked her, but now he felt embarrassed and unsure. He didn't want to impose on her, she has done so much for him and his family that he didn't even know where to start with paying her back. Not to mention he also had to make up for his previous behaviour. And, he didn't think he'd be a very good flatmate. He was a bad luck charm and a very broken man. In the past he might have been able to make up for the first by being good company, but now? He doubted he could offer anything of value.

'But I'd have to try' he told himself 'and hey, I might get to know her better'

* * *

Winter walked briskly down the hospital corridor. She didn't plan to leave Qrow in such a hurry but she already started slipping. She almost told him it was her idea to let him stay with her. The rest was true, though again not entirely. It was true that she had asked for him to stay with her because it was her mission, but the reason wasn't cold as pragmatic, as she would have liked to pretend. It was far more personal. She wanted Qrow to stay with her because she simply got emotionally involved in the case and with his family. She knew Ruby and Yang trusted her and would worry less if Qrow stayed with her. It would be easier for them to visit him too. And, well...she wanted to guard him, and she wanted to get to know him on a more personal level.

In the past, she had hated him, believed him to be a rough and uncouth drunk, but ever since she got thrown in with his family she learned more about him and that changed her opinion. He was a good man, flawed but kind, and protective. She respected him, especially after she'd learned that despite being born into a tribe of bandits he had left them the first chance he got to become a protector instead of a killer. That was impressive. The tribe was all he had ever known, and yet he changed sides. It had been in that moment that she realised they might have something in common. Because hasn't she done the same when she joined the military? Wasn't that an escape from toxic, controlling environment that told her not to care about anything but the good name of her family, no matter who got hurt in the process? It was a similarity she couldn't brush away. It was far too personal and was one of the reasons-besides her love for Qrow's little family- that she was so determined to find him.

She let out a sigh, she only wished she'd found him earlier. When Tai was still alive when the girls weren't so broken! And she would have if Raven Branwen helped them out and just created the darn portal. But of course Ms Taught and Strong had to refuse because of some bullshit reasons. Winter got the dislike for the Schnee family, she really did she also got the dislike for her position. Raven was a bandit, of course, she'd hate the authorities that stood for law and order and defended people from the likes of her. But here was the thing. This was about Qrow, her TWIN BROTHER, the single closest person to her. Winter knew about Raven's semblance it's been on record and Tai told her how it worked as well. If Raven had a portal for Qrow it meant she had to care about him on some level. And yet, she refused. Winter shivered at the memory.

 _My brother made his choice by siding with Ozpin and his little circle. He got himself into this mess, and I'm not getting him out of it._  the cruel words echoed in her mind. She shook her head. She didn't want to dwell on it. It had no point, and she was a pragmatic woman. She should focus on her job, and on putting Qrow's things in her flat, and she should probably buy some food too. She was used to eating in the military canteen or out. She wasn't the best of cooks, she could only make the simplest of dishes and thus kept only most basic ingredients. Now, however, she was about to have a flatmate, someone who would most defiantly want something more than a salad or a sandwich, and they really couldn't eat ONLY take-away ALL the time. She reached out for her scroll and added grocery shopping to her schedule.

* * *

Two days have passed and Qrow has finally been released from the hospital. He had many feelings about this. First of all, he was relieved to finally be out of the bed, with no monitors beeping, no smells, no needles and no doctors prodding him. But at the same time, he felt incredibly nervous. It was his first real day of freedom, after all, real freedom. He was going out to the city of Atlas on his own two legs. There was no cage waiting for him, no chains and no abuse. It almost felt surreal, and he didn't know how he would be able to cope. it's been such a long time, after all. And there was also the fact of the trail and having to stand there, in front of all those people and recall everything that happened to him, AND moving in with Winter for that time.

While he could put the last one away for a while, since the trail wasn't happening for a bit, Winter was coming for him today. He still felt awkward about it and didn't know how to approach it. What would they be talking about? How should he act around her? He knew he should apologise and thank her, but how? When should he say it, so it would sound natural and genuine? Should he start with it as soon as they meet? In the car? When they got to her flat? During dinner?

"Qrow, are you alright?" Winter's voice broke his chain of thoughts, causing him to look up. She was standing right before him, in her uniform. Again. He felt a pang of regret. While she did look good in it, he found out he much preferred her in casual clothing, but he pushed that thought away. He also realised she was waiting for his answer. And that she was watching him with concern in her eyes. That caused his cheeks to flare up a bit, and his embarrassment to strengthen.

"Yeah" he answered at long last, summoning all of his old confident persona he could "just got lost in my thoughts a bit"

Winter nodded seemingly satisfied with the answer.

"Of course," she said "I guess it's understandable after everything that's happened. Anyway, your things are already at my place" she informed him "and we'll be going there right away. Follow me"

He did and soon enough they were in her car. It was a nice one, even he had to admit that. With white leather seats, and it smelled nice. Of perfume and something else, he couldn't quite put his hand on. Winter was a very good driver and the ride to her house was smooth and quick, which made it much less awkward than he'd initially expected. They got out, and he looked around. Winter lived in a better part of the city, but not in the suburbs. The houses were modern, cubic and clean, with glass balconies. It was elegant but also very cold. He felt out of place for more than one reason. Winter opened the gate with her electronic card and they walked up the stairs, where she used it again. It seemed like Atlas really took it's security measures seriously in every aspect.

"This is my home," said Winter as she switched the lights on in the small hallway "you can leave your jacket here," she said, opening a built-in wardrobe "and please take off your shoes. I'll give you some slippers"

He rolled his eyes a bit, but nodded, following her instructions as she took off her military coat and passed him a pair of rather comfortable looking shoes.

"Here is the living room, and kitchen," she said as they passed into another area. It was a rather spacious room, with living space on the left and compact kitchen on the right. The floor was mostly made of white tiles, except under the glass coffee table, which stood on a white rug, and the walls were light grey. The furnishings were pretty simple, aside from the glass coffee table there was a white love-seat, a round armchair with a narrow book stand by its side, a TV screen on the wall and a DVD stand underneath. Winter made her way towards the kitchen.

"The fridge is full," she said "the clutter is here," she said opening a small drawer near the sink "the bin is under the sink. The plates and bowls are here" she opened the top cupboard "and the mugs and glasses are right next to them, with all the teas and coffee. The spices are in the top drawer on the left, and all the robots like mixers and blenders are on the bottom shelf next to the oven. You are free to use them if you need them"

"Thanks," he said, and Winter nodded moving on.

"Bathroom," she said opening the door on the right side of the small corridor they've entered. It was rather small in size, but the large white tiles and bright lights made it seem bigger. On the left, there was a bath, and on the right, there was a white cupboard, with a small washing machine attached to it. The towels hung on the heater right above it. Aside from that, there was a laundry bin, and a sink with a large mirror. "the toilet is right next to it" explained Winter, closing the bathroom and pointing at the door on the left.

He gave her a nod, and they moved to the door on the opposite side of the hallway, letting him in as she switched the lights on. His room was simple, with grey walls and wooden floor. There was a bed in the right corner, with a nightstand, a chair and wardrobe. On the wall opposite of the door, there was a window, which he was glad for. Even before he'd been held captive he hated windowless, small spaces.

"My bedroom is at the end of the corridor" continued Winter "if you want or need anything, don't hesitate to knock"

"Thanks" he repeated "you're very kind, Winter"

A small smile appeared on her face, and she nodded

"Anyway," she said "I'll leave you to it. I'm sure you want to freshen up and rest"

With that she turned around and closed the door behind her, leaving him alone. Qrow stood there for a moment, before sitting down on the bed. It was alright, neither too soft nor too hard. And the sheets were warm too. He walked up to the window. It was looking out onto the wall of the house opposite to it. Good. He won't have people potentially looking in, or street lights shining right at him. It will be quiet and peaceful, which was exactly what he needed.

He sighed and looked at the time on the new scroll, that Winter brought him from Oz. It was only eight pm, but he felt tired. It would be a good idea to take Winter's advice. Get cleaned up and go to sleep. Well, he probably should eat something too. He only had a sandwich at the hospital cafeteria today.

At first, he thought that now that he was free he'll just eat, but after few days at the hospital, he found it was difficult. There seemed to be this block in his mind, a little voice telling him that he doesn't deserve it, that he should somehow earn the meal because otherwise he was cheating all those hard working people, or he simply forgot until one of the nurses reminded him. But maybe now it will be different, he would be able to make his own food, in a regular kitchen at home. It will be like in the old days with his nieces. He felt a sharp stab of pain at the thought, as once again he was hit with the realisation that Tai was gone. It was still hard to believe, especially in another kingdom. Being so far from Patch it was all too easy to think that he was still there, at home tending to the flowers in his garden, or cleaning his weapons.

Qrow shook his head, blinking away tears. Despite what Winter had told him he still felt guilty, for not being there to prevent it or being there for his nieces. After his sister had left and later when Summer died, he'd promised himself he won't run, that he will put all his fears aside and be there for his family, that he won't lose another teammate, that he won't leave Yang like her mother had done. He had broken this promise. His teammate was dead, and his nieces had to fend for themselves for almost a year! Yang even though she had to take a job in a shady nightclub! And it was all his fault. If only he hadn't been so careless! He had gone to that meeting with Leo, without Harbinger, like an idiot! So when his enemies appeared, and Leo showed his true colours, by revealing he had been working with the damn people trafficking gang, Qrow had been left with only his fists to defend himself. Which could have worked if there were only one or two people, but with Leo, Mercury and Hazel all together? There was no way he could have won. Especially since Hazel was huge, twice Qrow's size at least. The man's base strength was immense all on its own, but with the additional help of dust infused into his body, it upped this strength to crazy levels! The fight had been painfully short and the next thing Qrow knew, he was up chained up in the cage, with Cinder explaining about the aura controlling chip in his writs. Qrow shivered at the memory, and quickly pushed it to the back of his mind. He did not want to think about it! It was over and he was free. Cinder and her cronies were under lock and key and they weren't getting out.

He ran his hand down his face. He should really take that shower. He went to the wardrobe and picked up the sponge bag, and a combo of red shorts and black t-shirt and headed for the shower. It indeed helped with relaxing his muscles and reminded him once more that he was safe, and everything was going to be alright. As he returned to his room, his eyes fell on Winter's door. He wondered if he should wish her goodnight. Was she accustomed to that? Did Schnees do that? Did Military? Well, he owed her some sort of acknowledgement and gratitude, and if they were to live together and get along, he had to start somewhere, right? He took a deep breath and changed his course. He knocked on the white wood twice.

"Come on in," said Winter. He pushed the door opened. Her room was spacious and surprisingly cosy, it had white walls and a light cream carpet. In the middle of the room stood a queen size upholstered bed, with a large beautiful painting of the Atlesian Academy above it. Everything was bathed in a soft, warm light. Winter was sitting by a white desk, working on her computer. She was dressed in a steel coloured pyjamas, consisting of long pants and t-shirt. Her hair was out of the restrictive bun and tossed across her shoulder. She looked absolutely beautiful and so relaxed and domestic! When she heard him come in she lifted her eyes at him.

"Oh, Qrow," she said, spinning in her chair to face him "do you need something?"

He felt his cheeks heat up, and he massaged the back of his neck.

"N-no," he said "I just wanted to wish you goodnight before I headed to bed. And well" he paused, trying to gather his thoughts and form a coherent sentence "I wanted to apologise to you and thank you for everything. All these years ago...I've made a mistake. When I first saw you, I took you for a stuck-up rich girl who got her job because of daddy. I let my prejudice against Atlesian politics and military blind me, and I've judged you before I even knew you. We'd met in professional circumstances, with your boss and thousands of other people there. I made up my mind based on your public image, and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry."

Winter nodded, in acknowledgement of his apology.

"Which sorta brings me to the second part," he said "Ruby and Yang have told me everything...how you never gave up and kept looking for me. About all you've done for them after Tai..." he paused and swallowed the gulp that formed in his throat "you've been there for them when their family couldn't or wouldn't be. You've talked Yang out of hanging out with criminals and then used your influence and connections to let her and Ruby stay together, and set them up with trustworthy people, in one of the safest places on Remnant. It's exactly what people in positions of power should do, use it to aid those in need. You've behaved not only like a true huntress but a true friend too. You could have just made sure they've been put in the same foster home, but you chose a place you knew would put their father at peace. And you provided for them and trained them" he took a deep breath "and then you kept looking for me and you saved my life, even when it put you at risk. And you gave me your broach. If you've done only that I would've been grateful forever but helping out my family" tears appeared in his eyes, and he found it difficult to speak "it's just...so much, and I don't know how to thank you"

He paused for breath, sniffling and whipping his eyes with his sleeves.

"So," he said, after a while when he finally regained his composure "if there is anything you want or need, anything you just need to ask and I'm your man"

"Thank you" replied Winter "but there is really no reason for it. I didn't do any of it to score favours or paybacks"

"I know," he said quickly "but I insist. I'm here for you, Winter"

Winter smiled and nodded

"I'll keep that in mind, then," she said.

Her words were followed by a moment of slightly awkward silence before Qrow spoke again.

"Well," he said, glancing at the clock, "I think I'll be off then. It's kinda late, and I'm sure you have to up early for Jimmy" he turned around, but stopped by the door "Goodnight, Winter" he said softly.

"Goodnight, Qrow" she repeated. He sent her a small smile, one that he used a lot back in the days when his nieces were little and closed the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Great thanks to drunkdragon (the wonderful, talented author of Countess Dracula, and many short prompts. Really, go check it out now!) for helping me with deciding where to end, and telling me whenever I convey what I want :). now serously off you go read his stuff. **royal princess Luna voice: **NOW!


End file.
